This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the presently described embodiments. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In order to meet consumer and industrial demand for natural resources, companies often invest significant amounts of time and money in finding and extracting oil, natural gas, and other subterranean resources from the earth. Particularly, once a desired subterranean resource such as oil or natural gas is discovered, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. These systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of a desired resource.
Offshore systems can include topside devices positioned above the surface of the water, such as on a vessel or platform, and subsea devices positioned underwater, such as on the seabed. Whether located subsea, topside, or onshore, devices used in drilling and production systems can themselves include many components to be actuated, installed, or retrieved to facilitate drilling or production. In topside and onshore contexts, operators may manually perform such support operations. In subsea contexts, a working vessel can be positioned above a subsea installation and a remotely operated vehicle (ROV) can be launched to travel to the subsea installation to perform support operations for the subsea devices.